Pulla de Okage
by theREvamped
Summary: A darker version of Okage...how things could have been. A lot of characters are completely OOC to make this much more depressing version of Okage possible. Rated M for good reasons. Readers beware.
1. Family

A/N: BASED off of Okage

**A/N: BASED off of Okage. Most (aka ALL) characters are terribly OOC. This is my version of how the story could have gone if things weren't so comical. So….this is the evil, depressing version of Okage that never happened and never will.**

**There are some things in the game that don't and have never happened in this story. You can probably pick up on what things I decided not to do and such….one example: Rosalyn doesn't have a parasol or a pink shadow.**

**Some people in my dark version have very little physical resemblance to what they look like in the game (their clothes are pretty much the same though). The most extreme differences are with Stan, James, and the ghosts. The ghosts aren't just big blobs. Hopefully you'll catch onto all the differences. If not…I don't suppose it'll hurt the story that much if you misinterpret what a character looks like. I'm not really a description writer, so it may be a little hard to figure out what my versions of the Okage characters look like (except Ari and his some of his family…they're pretty close to the game's version)…I'll try and include more description scenes than I usually do. And remember, they are very, very, very out of character.**

**The first few chapters are going to sound a LOT like the game…but it doesn't stay that way for long. And by now I'm sure you're tired of hearing me fret. Hope you enjoy. Review if it's not too much?**

**Ch. 1**

"Ari! Dinner!"

My mother…she's so unreasonably perky. I twirled the thin knife between my fingers one last time before lifting my mattress and sliding it under. I peered out of my room – the hall was clear. Carefully, with my wristband in hand, I slid down to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I turned the faucet on and washed the blood off my wrist. It had already scabbed over, so I didn't have to worry about it bleeding through my wristband. I slid the wristband back on and wrung my hand a few times to see if it still hurt. There was a little sting when it was bent back, but besides that nothing else….shame…the pain was comforting. It reminded me that I really did exist.

"Ari! Hun, where are you?"

I sighed. If only she really did care…

I looked up at the mirror. With the bathroom light still off, my face seemed somewhat demonic. Dull green eyes peered behind hanging long red bangs. Dark circles wound their way under the pair of eyes and my lips were in a permanent frown. Shaken by my own poor visage, I wrenched my gaze from my face and instead took in the rest of my figure. That wasn't much better to look at ….I was thin, wretchedly thin. My casual-looking clothes hung loosely over my practically nonexistent body.

"Ari! We're going to start dinner!"

I shook my head and finally left the bathroom. I headed down the hall and to the stairs. Peering over the railing I saw my mother standing with her red hair tied together and pulled over her shoulder. She had a still-wet, large wooden spoon in one hand and an apron hung loosely over her womanly frame.

"Ah, there you are." She smiled sweetly up at me and then gracefully turned around, back to the kitchen.

I traveled down the large wooden stairs and followed her into the kitchen. My sister, Annie, was already helping herself to her stew. She tied her long blonde hair back into a ponytail; not wanting a drop of her meal to get into her straightened hair. She sat up a little straighter, bending her back, revealing her curves.

My dad was fiddling with some bottle, completely oblivious to the dinner in front of him. His large, oversized, goggle-like glasses balanced precariously on his thin, pointed nose. When Annie sat straighter he instinctively shifted in his seat, his baggy, wrinkled, and white button-up shirt falling into a new pathetic position over his neglected body.

Mom set the spoon down on the counter and came up behind Dad. Bending down she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Hun, dinner's ready. Could you put the bottle down for a second?"

He jerked up in his seat and scanned the room bewildered. "Ah? Ah, yes. Of course. Right. Dinner."

Mom smiled and left his back, finding her way to her own seat. She looked up at me and gave another sweet smile, "Dear, come sit. No need to lag by the door."

"Yeah," I murmured, taking my own seat.

Dad finally put the bottle down and turned to me, still ignoring the stew. "So, Ari," he began, trying to imitate a fatherly tone, "you should come downstairs when your mother calls."

Annie didn't miss the moment. "Yeah, Ari. Making Mom go after you like that. How irresponsible!" She smirked, her lips toying with their new lip gloss.

"Now now, it's no time to argue. Let's eat," Mom said, her ever-present smile overriding Annie's taunting.

"Where's Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked, still not touching my spoon.

"They ate early. They wanted to get some sleep," Mom said while blowing on the steaming stew she had collected on her spoon.

"Oh," I murmured. Slowly, I picked up my spoon and toyed with it. Everyone else was already immersed in their meal. I could probably leave right now and be unnoticed. Then again, there's always that chance that they might just notice…

"Oh my!" my mom dropped her spoon into her stew and blurted out, "I forgot to get the bread! This simply cannot do!"

"It's fine the way it is," Dad muttered, "No need to get bread."

"No no, we need bread. Annie, could you get it for me?"

"It's getting dark outside! Is it really safe for an unsuspecting young girl such as myself to go out wandering in the streets?"

"Oh, right. Of course. Ari, go get some bread from the bakery, will you?"

"But…"

"Oh don't be shy, go go! Can't have proper stew without bread now, can we? Besides, I put in a special order for this bread! Oh my, I can't believe I forgot it!"

"Um…alright." I set my still dry spoon down and slid the chair back. No one spared me a second glance as I left the kitchen.

Past the large foyer, out of the house, and through the foreboding gates marking our property, I made my way down the winding path to the town of Tenel.

My family was rich – the richest in all of Tenel. I don't know how and I don't know why, but for some reason a large heritage has been passed down since before Grandpa can recall. Then again, Grandpa's recollection doesn't span too far back…

However, all of that money meant we were isolated from normal town life. Sure, Annie managed to fit in quite nicely…but…well…I didn't have as much luck.

I finally reached the ancient and rather cheap gate guarding Tenel's borders. I pushed on the large gate and it swung open easily to my touch. Even though it was getting dark out, there were still tons of people swarming the streets, getting what they could before the sun called them back to their own homes. One person, however, stood out from the others. She stood unmoving, staring blankly at the darkening sky. Her fragile body was draped in a white dress which billowed in the light breeze. Funny…I didn't even realize there was a breeze.

All thoughts about the bread escaped me as I gingerly made my way over to her. I stood in front of her and waited for her to notice me. After nearly a minute I was beginning to feel silly and spoke up.

"Um…Julia?"

She continued to gaze vacantly at the sky, completely unaware to my presence.

"Uh…uh…Julia?"

Finally, she seemed to hear her name. Slowly, her eyes trailed from their spot to the sky and onto whatever it was that disturbed her stare. Our eyes finally locked, yet emotion was still nonexistent in her light blue eyes.

"…….Julia?" I repeated a third time.

The stirrings of recognition came over her. "Ah…oh, Ari. Hello. How are you?"

I broke out into a grin and muttered, "I'm good."

"Why are you here?"

My grin faltered – not the response I was hoping for. "I'm getting bread for dinner."

"Oh…that's nice…have you heard?"

"Heard what?" I asked, starting to get wary. I was so sick of rumors…

"There's going to be a circus tomorrow. How fun, right?"

"Oh!"

She giggled and a mischievous glint came into her otherwise expressionless eyes. "Well? Aren't you going to ask me to go with you?"

For a moment I lost the ability to speak and could only stare at her disbelievingly. Did…did she want me to actually ask her? It's now or never! She actually wants me to! Now or never!

"W-w-would y-you like to g-go to the c-c-circus with m-m-me?" My mouth failed to say the phrase smoothly.

She smirked playfully, the glint in her eyes intensifying. "Sorry, I was already asked. A shame, huh? You need to ask these things sooner."

In one powerful strike all my hopes were dashed and minced. She must have seen the crushed look in my face because she just giggled and turned around with her delicate legs. "I'll see you later, okay? Bye, Ari!"

Defeated and stripped of my pride, I sloughed the rest of the way to the bakery. I pushed the door open and stumbled into the bakery. An old, plump woman glanced up from her work and grinned as I entered.

"Ah! There he is! What a striping young lad you are! Well now, come come. I'm sure your mother's been waiting for this a good, long time right?" She winked at me, "No young boy actually goes straight to do an errand. Always a little pit-stop on the way."

She ducked under her counter and came back up with a loaf of wrapped bread in her hand. I slid money across the counter to her and she handed the bread over to me. Finally, she got a good look at me and her huge grin ebbed away a little.

"My my, that's no good. No good at all. Boys your age shouldn't be looking so down like that. Come on now, Ari. Buck up! Weather's simply lovely. Even around dusk, still got a beautiful breeze out. No use looking so overshadowed like that."

"Thank you, ma'am," I muttered, accepting the bread.

Her grin returned. "That's right. Now go have fun while you still can. No use in wasting your youth! Ha ha ha!" She turned her back to me and continued with what she was doing before I intruded.

My tail still between my legs, I left Tenel and worked my way up the winding path to my house. It was dark by the time I made it to my home's gate. I wrapped my fingers around the familiar metal and swung the gate open. I pulled it up behind me and picked up a chain from the ground. I stuck the wrapped bread under my arm and began to wind the large chain around the gate and its frame. When I was done I bent down again and snatched a hefty lock from the grass. Tugging the chain as tight as it would go, I stuck the lock into it and then snapped it shut. It's a necessary precaution. Unlike the people living within the walls of Tenel, my family and I had to provide our own security from the night's minions.

Sure that the gate was secure, I turned around and continued up to my front door, through the foyer, and back into the kitchen.

By the time I got there the kitchen was empty. All the dishes were cleaned and put away. The only thing left was my own bowl of stew, ice cold by now.

A knot found its way into my throat and stuck there. They had all left…they didn't even wait for the bread. Now the back of my eyes were starting to sting. Damn it, why?

I walked over to the cabinet and swung the door open, setting the bread down on a shelf. Shutting the cabinet door, I turned back to the table and began to clean up my bowl. My appetite completely gone, I let all my stew slowly slide down the drain. I scrubbed the bowl clean and then dried it, placing it away with the other bowls. I didn't even bother to clean my unused spoon.

I left the kitchen and headed back up the grandiose staircase and down the soft, carpeted hallway. At my door I turned the brass doorknob and shoved open the thick, wooden barrier. Silently, I shut it behind me and then fell on my bed. The back of my eyes were now burning, but I wouldn't let any tear form. There was no use in crying. It wouldn't make me any more meaningful to people. Then again, I suppose the knife wouldn't either…but still…

No…I wouldn't…not tonight. I flipped over onto my side and forced myself to sleep, not bothering to change out of my clothes.

Reluctantly, sleep made its way over to me and hesitantly snatched me into its arms. Mercifully, it let me sleep dreamlessly.


	2. The Circus?

Ch

**Ch. 2**

We were all gathered together in one of this absurdly large house's rooms. Dad still had the bottle from yesterday perched in his lap, his bony fingers caressing the paint fondly. Mom was peacefully crocheting in her chair, ignoring her husband's strange obsession. Grandma and Grandpa were both sitting on a sofa in the back, clueless to what was around then. Occasionally Grandpa would look up in bewilderment and demand to know where he was before losing interest and returning back to a vacant stare. Annie and I were standing together in the center, ready to go to the circus.

Annie's impatience was evident in the way she toyed with her long hair, which was laying down flat across her back at the moment.

"Dad," she finally spoke up, "The circus is tonight. Can I pleeeeeease go now?"

"Huh? Oh, of course. Go ahead," he said absentmindedly.

"Thanks!" She turned on her heel and began to dash to the door, desperate to get out before anyone changed his or her mind.

"Oh, honey, wait!" Mom called out, momentarily forgetting her crocheting.

Annie glared at the door before turning to Mom with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Go with you brother. It's dark and I don't want you to get hurt."

A little bit of hope stirred in my stomach before it was killed by Annie.

"Oh no, I have a date! No need to worry." She giggled and gave Mom a knowing smile.

Mom's eyes lit up and she grinned. "Oh my little Annie is finally becoming a woman! Well go, hun, go! Don't want to keep you from your date!"

Annie waved and dashed out of the room.

My turn…

I turned to Dad and began, "Dad…um…can I go to—"

"Have you seen the likes of this?" he cut me off, "It's simply amazing. Never before have I seen such a bottle. It must contain an object of importance or something…"

"Dad? There's a circus tonight…"

"To open it…I suppose you'd need some special mixture…and it'd have to be boiled before application…and you'd have to do it at just the right time…"

"Dad? The circus?"

He was immersed in the bottle, one hand tracing its outlines and the other hand reaching out to draw me closer. The bony hand met its mark – my wrist – and pulled me closer.

"See? There's a peculiar design here. One that I haven't seen the likes of in all my years. It must be an older design. But where would such an old bottle be from? It's all so intriguing…"

I attempted to shift out of his grip but his long fingers wrapped themselves instinctively tighter. I was never going to leave.

He droned on and on, spouting out nonsense and facts, trivia that I would never need to know. One by one, Mom and my grandparents left the room, leaving me to the mercy of my father's rant.

"…and that could only mean that this is a magical object of great importance."

It took me a moment to recognize that he had reached his conclusion. Hope fluttered in my chest at the realization. I glanced up at the clock and cringed. Two hours had passed.

"Dad!" I croaked, my voice having gone hoarse after its disuse, "the circus?"

"Oh, right! Of course! Go on. Enjoy yourself." He slide his oversized glasses back up his nose's skinny bridge and released my wrist.

I dashed out of the horrible room and practically ran out of the house. Annie had left the gate door unlocked for when she was coming back so I had no problem charging past it. I might still be able to make the last five minutes of the circus…I might still be able to make it…

I skidded around the bend in the dark path and charged headlong over to the throng of tents.

There was no cheering, no applauding, no outrageous laughter. My hope died and I slowed down. By the time I reached the tents my speed was practically at a crawl.

But wait, someone was coming out of the tent…Julia? It's her! A butterfly did a back flip in my chest at the sight of her. Then it came to a deadly crash when I caught sight of the boy next to her. They were…laughing. Then Julia caught sight of me and her laugh came to a halt.

"Oh, Ari…" she said awkwardly, "What are you doing here?"

The boy next to her snorted. "The circus is o-v-e-r you idiot. Dang, you always miss out on everything, don't you? Haha! What an idiot! Come on, Julia. I know a nice spot to watch the stars."

"Oh…alright." She followed the brat, giving me one last look before turning back to her date.

I felt the same old stinging behind my eyes. But I would not let that stinging get the best of me. Not for something like this.

Not willing to go back home yet, I walked the rest of the way to the circus tents. Even if I could just stand in the middle of the ring, watching all the stands and imaging the scene I missed, that would be enough.

But standing at the entrance, barring the way for anyone who wanted in, was a short, fat man. I stopped a good five feet from him, unsure if I should ask for admission or not.

Before I could speak up, the fat man spoke for me. "Ah? Sorry kid, circus is ov'r. Go home."

"I know…but…"

"But nutin'. You go on home now. It's gettin' dark. Don't wanna be caught by any ghosts now, do you?"

"No sir…" I mumbled.

"Tha's right, now. Hey, chin up boy. Don't look too overshadow'd now. Tain't good fer ya. Ghosts like that."

I nodded, pretending to take his words to heart. "Sure, sir. I'll be safe walking home."

"Thatta boy," he said, his eyes rolling up to the sky, effectively ending the conversation.

I turned and slowly headed back the way to my house. Back to my family…Annie was probably still out with her boyfriend…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

A shriek echoed through the woods and down the path to me. Annie! That was Annie! Without a moments hesitation I shot down the path and charged to the sound. I stumbled out into a small clearing where the path split. In the center lay Annie and a ghost hovering over her, hands poised to snatch its prize. A boy was already clawing his way out of the clearing back to Tenel, away from the ghost.

At the sight of me the ghost snapped its faceless head up. Its flowing hair darted around its head in what I could only imagine was alarm. It pulled its translucent hands away from Annie's unconscious body and whirled in the air, darting away from my intrusion.

That…that was the first time I had ever seen a ghost that close. It took me a second before I came back to my senses and dove over to Annie.

"Annie! Annie! Annie, wake up! Annie!" I picked her up and cradled my little sister in my arms. Her head lolled to the side unresponsively.

"Oh Annie, it's okay. I'll get you home. It's okay."

**A/N: Hopefully you picked up that the ghost was most definitely NOT some big blob. It looks a lot like a human except a) it hovers and flies b) it doesn't have a face c) it's a whitish translucent d) it doesn't wear any sort of clothes (not even spectral ones) since it has a genderless body and e) it has long hair that whips around in different speeds and styles to show its emotions.**


	3. Dark & Cold

Ch

Ch. 3

Annie…oh God….Annie. My legs were beginning to burn, but I wouldn't let them fail me. Not until I made it to the house.

I rammed into the iron-bar gate. I stumbled over the next couple of steps, trying to regain my footing. After I regained my balance, I continued in a headlong rush right into the door. The grand door seemed to wheeze under my panicked dash.

My mom came out of the study with a disapproving frown enhancing her features. "Ari, no runni—oh Lord! Annie!"

She even forgot to run gracefully as she rushed to her daughter. "Annie! Annie, hun, are you okay? Annie!"

She stroked Annie's cheek tenderly in her attempt to comfort her daughter, then her head snapped up and she glared at me.

"What have you done to Annie!? You horrible boy! What have you done!?" she shrieked, her nostrils flaring and her teeth grazing her lip over and over again.

"Wha? What? No…no I didn't…it was a ghost…" I couldn't even get out a good excuse between pants.

She snatched Annie out of my shaking arms and then rushed back into the study screaming, "Ari hurt Annie! Hun, get out here! Annie's hurt!"

_Ari hurt Annie_? Is she kidding?

No…don't think about that now. Annie's hurt. She needs help, not me sulking.

But still….that familiar burning sensation shoved itself up against the back of my eyes, pleading for a release.

I bit my lip and refused to give in to it. Instead I lunged to the study.

Dad already had Annie lying down on a couch, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand and her neck with his other hand's two fingers.

"Is she…okay," I said, still gulping down air from the mad dash home.

Mom shot a glare filled with daggers and I cringed. Her lip curled and she snapped her head away from me and focused back on Annie.

"Ari, could you please leave? I can't concentrate with you here," Dad murmured, his eyes focused intensely on Annie's unfocused eyes, trying vainly to force those eyes to focus themselves with his own stare.

I opened my mouth to argue but Mom shot me another deadly glare. A lump forced itself in the back of my throat and the burning intensified.

I didn't speak, I was too afraid that my voice would crack and they'd know just how close I was to breaking completely down in front of them. I just turned around and slowly left the room.

I shut the door and stood there for a minute, hoping beyond hope that I'd hear a voice say _Ari, we're sorry, come back in. We were just kidding._ But no voice spoke to me.

Finally, I slowly headed to the stairs and made my way up in a crawl. This just didn't seem real. A ghost attack? No, this isn't real. There are no ghost attacks this close to Tenel. It just doesn't happen.

This isn't right. This is just not right.

I collapsed onto the floor when I reached my room. I didn't even bother to shut the door…I just need to…I need it. To beat this burning, I need it.

I crawled over to my bed and slipped my hand under the mattress. My fingers came in contact with cool metal. Slowly, I pulled the blade out and then flipped it between my fingers, watching how the light from the hallway shined brilliantly over the liquid-like surface.

I shifted the small knife to my right hand as I wrenched the wristband off, revealing a mass of scars, some old and some new. Yesterday's were still scabbed over, smiling at me with a crusted mouth.

The burning behind my eyes reached its summit and without my say-so, tears started to roll down my face. Oh well, there's no one here to see them. It's not like it matters. No one here to know what pain I'm in.

A laugh escaped my lips and more tears rolled. How funny. So very funny. I wrapped my fingers tightly around the small knife and then pressed the tip against my wrist.

Slowly, memorizing every little bit of pain that my wrist screamed out, I ran the knife across my wrist. The fragile tissue tore and blood seeped up from the shallow cut. More and more of the sticky stuff oozed out of the cut and pooled on the scarred skin, each blood cell excited to finally see the world outside of my vein's containment.

Painful…so very very painful. But now, my tears weren't from the ominous burning in the back of my eyes. They were from the pain. These tears were from my veins, screaming at me in anger as their bloody prisoners escaped.

I scooted back and leaned against the side of my bed, twirling the blade. More and more tears rolled and I couldn't help but chuckle…well, if the sound could be called a chuckle.

How funny. How so very funny.

Parents always love their children, right? No matter what, right? …no, they don't. Not if the child is a demon. That's right. A demon. Someone who shouldn't have been born. Should have never been born. The world doesn't need me. It never needed me. Why would it? What do I have for it? Nothing. I don't have anything.

What did I do? Why am I their demon? What did I do? Please, God, if you exist, what did I do? Just tell me. Please, just tell me. Maybe I can still fix it. Maybe I can make them love me. I can fix it, right?

Aaaaaaah…it hurts. It hurts so much. All of it. It all hurts. Why does it hurt? Why do you make it like this, God? Why do I want them to love me so much? Why does it have to hurt so much when they don't?

Ah, damn it. The burning smiled its wicked fangs at me and pressed up against my eyes again.

Damn it. Dammit dammit dammit.

I will _not _give in.

I raised the blade and tore another thin line of skin apart. More blood rushed up to reach its comrades and my veins again screamed their anger. Their anger beat down the horrible burning and claimed my tears as their own territory.

Ah. That's better. This pain's better.

I tilted my head back against the side of the bed and sat there, letting the blood make its exuberant dash around my wrist's skin and taking comfort in the physical pain.

My Eden, however, wasn't allowed to last.

"ARI!" a sharp voice screamed from downstairs, "GET HERE NOW!"

I sighed and wiped the wet blade against the inside of my wristband. Unwilling to go to the bathroom, I planted my lips against the bleeding cuts and sucked the blood off of it. The bittersweet substance sent my tongue into back flips and I literally had to bite it to stop its agonized rolling.

"ARIIII!"

Quickly I slipped the wristband over the fresh cuts and hurried downstairs.

I nearly crashed into Mom when I reached the study's door.

"Annie? Is Annie okay?" I asked, fear starting to seize my heart when I saw Mom's half-crazed expression. I took comfort in the still strong taste of blood. Now I was grateful for its metallic presence.

"What did you DO to her!?" she shrieked. She raised her hand as if to slap me and I cringed, but it froze and she lowered it again.

She didn't hit me? Does she really love me, somewhere deep down? Oh please God, say she does.

I waited for a moment to make sure she wasn't going to attack me if I passed her before rushing into the room to see what had happened to Annie.

First thing I saw was Dad with his neck craned in a book. "…ghost…semi-paralysis….no….curse?...permanent unless….ghost….hmmmmmm"

He wasn't going to tell me anything. Not when he's like this. Instead I went over to the couch where Annie was still laying and kneeled next to her.

She was staring unresponsively at the ceiling. The only moment was the rise and fall of her chest.

Well…she's alive…but…

"Annie?" I whispered, gently stroking her arm, "Annie, can you hear me?"

"No," a snarl from behind me said, "All of her senses are gone. Wiped out. Dulled. U-n-r-e-s-p-o-n-s-i-v-e."

I didn't bother to turn around to see my mom's probably enraged and scornful face.

"Honestly, a ghost? How in the world did my little Annie get attacked by a _ghost_!?" She was shrieking now.

She knew it was a ghost? I finally turned to Dad. Ah…he must have found out. Then why? Why am I still being treated like it's all my fault? I can't control a ghost…

"Aha!" Dad blurted out, jumping out of his chair with his face still implanted in the book.

"Honey? You found something!?" Mom was at his side in an instant, peering over his shoulder into the thick book.

"That bottle…that bottle I have…" he mumbled, still scanning the page fervently.

"Yes? That thing you brought home?"

"It can fix her!" With his book still raised in front of his face, he shuffled out of the room and disappeared down the hall.

"Ari," Mom growled, "bring Annie and follow your father. And don't hurt her anymore than she already is." Her tone sounded like she was accusing me…

I didn't bother to argue. I scooped up Annie in my arms and followed Dad, who was miraculously avoiding stumbling into everything in his way.

Mom followed me closely, watching every little thing I did, making sure that I didn't do anything to Annie.

Just trust me Mom…please just trust me.

Dad reached the door to the basement and managed to open the door. With his hand grazing the wall to keep his balance, he made his way down the stairs. With Mom's eyes still glued on me, I followed him and found myself in the basement of my house for the first time in my life.

This is Dad's workroom, and it always has been. Ever since I could walk I've been forbidden to enter its domain. Stepping into it now was…honestly, it was terrifying. I didn't even dare to step off of the ancient wooden stairs. Mom shoved past me to stand next to her husband and watch what he did.

The basement was littered with all sorts of objects scattered about and various tables randomly placed throughout the room. The entire cement floor was covered in strange things except for the dead center of the room where a large chalk circle with a pentagram sat. The lighting in the room was pretty dim even with the one swinging bulb lit up, giving the whole place a pretty creepy and eerie atmosphere.

Dad finally set the book down on a table in the corner and wrenched his eyes off of the page to scan the room. His spectacle-caged eyes met their target and he shuffled over to grab the bottle he was examining yesterday and just before I left. How he already got it down here between then and now is a mystery to me.

Gingerly, he placed the bottle in the middle of the pentagram, careful to avoid smearing any of the chalk.

He stepped back and grabbed his book again. In an unintelligible monotone he droned on and on. Finally, he reached the end of whatever it was he was saying and looked up from his book to examine the bottle.

"It didn't do anything," Mom observed dryly.

"….wait…" Dad murmured, still intensely watching the bottle.

"Behind you," a voice hissed by my ear.

All the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my heart nearly stopped.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I forced my head to turn and see what was there.

Instantly I regretted not just jumping down the stairs and to the other side of the basement.

Behind me stood a monster. Standing on the step above me, he stretched a good two feet higher. Reptilian eyes blinked lazily and his scaly, gray skin stretched tightly across his skeletal face. Two short little horns protruded from the tip of his hairless head and his lip-less mouth twitched in what might have been amusement. He had no ears, just two small holes on the side of his head, and he had no nose, just two little slits resting on a slight lump where his nose should have been.

A long, clawed hand reached up and rested on my shoulder as the reptilian man leaned forward and whispered an inch from my ear, "Is that your sister?"

I looked down to see what he was talking about and realized that I was still holding Annie. And she was shaking so much…wait…no…_I_ was shaking so much.

"Y-y-yes," I gasped.

"A ghost got her, huh?" The voice hissed.

I didn't even bother to stutter. Instead I slowly nodded my head.

"Would you like to save her?" The hang on my shoulder tightened and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Y-yes."

"Very good," the hiss took on a pleased tone and the hand shoved me roughly over to the side.

The large monster stepped past me and up to the pentagram, completely ignoring my parents.

Wait…no….my parents…they weren't doing anything. Nothing at all. Not even staring in horror or trembling like I was.

The reptile caught my puzzled gaze and gave a raspy chuckle. "My Lord doesn't wish to speak with idiots. They'll remain like that for a bit."

"L-l-lord?" I was surprised that I could even form the word.

He grinned a toothy grin, seeing his sharp little teeth only caused me to tremble more.

The monstrosity reached into the pentagram and snatched the bottle. He hurled the bottle against the wall and I couldn't help it…I screamed when the glass shattered and fell to the floor.

The light flicked off and breathing became difficult. Not just because I was taking in irregular breaths, but because the air was becoming harder and harder to inhale.

"King Stan," a hiss said reverently, "a favor has been asked of you."

There was a long pause and finally a voice reverberated through my whole body. But…it didn't feel like I was hearing it. No…it felt like I was _thinking_ it.

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

If the reptilian's hiss was frightening, this voice was menacing. Malice dripped with ever syllable and an undertone of hate and rage was nestling in every word.

The reptile didn't answer immediately…he must have been waiting for me to respond…but…I couldn't…I couldn't bring my mouth to move.

Finally, I heard the hiss, "His sister was paralyzed by a ghost. He wants her back to normal."

"Oh?" The deep sound sounded like a threat.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Is he willing to do anything?"

"He called upon you, my King," the hiss pointed out.

Slowly my eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark. I saw the tall figure of the monster…but I couldn't see where the other voice was from.

"I don't want another defected host," the deep voice growled.

"He seems suitable."

"So did the last one." The voice intensified and the rage was so strong that I felt like I was going to collapse under its intensity.

"This one is not a mistake," the reptile said firmly, "he's perfectly overshadowed."

"Hmm….not just depressed? Truly overshadowed?"

"I believe so…"

"Not good enough!" The whole house seemed to rumble.

"…….I will bring specialists, my Lord."

"Yes….now."

Then…the room was suddenly dimly illuminated with a pale, haunting light.

Oh no….oh no oh no oh no oh no….

Ghosts!

Ghosts in my house!

Here! Ghosts here!

I couldn't even scream. The atmosphere was so…terrifying….terrifying….so scary…even the burning behind my eyes had completely retreated.

Genderless, pale bodies hovered inches off of the cement. Their long tendril-like hair waved serenely behind their faceless heads. In the dark they actually looked like they had substance to them…their brutal beauty was even scarier than the reptilian man.

"Test his ability to be a host," the monster hissed.

The two ghosts inclined their heads reverently and hovered over to me. My scream was stuck in my throat and all I could do was tremble uncontrollably. My arms couldn't even hold Annie any more; she fell right out of them. No…I can't let Annie fall…can't…Annie…save her…no…myself? Save myself? No…Annie.

One pale, translucent finger brushed my cheek gently and I started to shake to the point where my teeth were clattering and I couldn't hear anything over my own heartbeat.

The other ghost came up to me and both of them started to run their spectral fingers over my body. One reached under my shirt and felt ever inch of my skin, every muscle, every tremor. The other slipped its hands down into…no…nononononononono….stop….please….someone….anyone…Mom?...Dad?...please, make them stop.

They felt every inch of me. _Every_ inch.

I couldn't run. I couldn't scream. I couldn't do anything. I just couldn't. What's wrong with me? Why can't I run? This is wrong. This is so wrong. I have to run. Run away from it. This isn't normal. It isn't human. These things are wrong. They're demons. They're evil.

Finally, the two ghosts turned around and retreated back to the reptilian monster, their hair swishing contently behind them.

"They agree, my King," the monster hissed, "He's perfect."

"He trembled a lot…seems like a coward," the voice echoed in my mind.

"He was violated by two ghosts. What else would you expect from a human?" he hissed.

"…..He'll have to do."

And then…everything…went…cold.

Did I die? It's so cold. My teeth were chattering violently and this time it wasn't because of my trembling.

Ice…it felt like someone had thrown me into a mountain of ice. So cold…so so cold….I'm going to die. If I'm not already dead now, I'm going to die.

Then…the lights went back on, the ghosts vanished, and I was left trembling on the stairs. Slowly my body warmed up and my teeth quit their clattering.

But…that monster was still there. He was smiling wickedly at me, his long, lipless mouth twisting into a menacing grin.

"Welcome to the syndicate," he hissed, his long and thin snake-like tongue flicking out of his mouth, "I'm James. Loyal servant to King Stan…and you are as well."

"Yes….those idiot ghosts weren't wrong for once…he _is _perfect," the deep voice reverberated in my head again.

I looked around wildly for whoever said it, but saw no one. Just me, that thing James, my still frozen parents, and Annie.

James gave another raspy chuckle and hissed, "Your shadow, boy. You're the host. Look at your shadow."

I glanced down at my shadow and didn't see anything strange. It was still my shadow. Still my image reflected in black silhouette on the floor.

But...wait…it moved? It moved when I didn't. It was flexing its silhouetted arms and bent down to check its legs.

No…how? How is my shadow moving?

What in the world?

"You're a slow one," James hissed again, his wicked grin taunting me, "You're the _host_ of King Stan. He now has claim to your shadow."

"Don't make me give you a history lesson, boy," the menacing voice echoed in my head again.

"W-w-what?" I started trembling again.

"Now don't tremble, you idiot. It makes it harder to hold this shadow still."

Instantly fear ordered me to obey and I stood bolt-still.

"Good boy," the voice said in a pleased threat, "Just keep on behaving like this and you'll get along just fine. I'm good to my servants." He gave a cackling laugh that almost sent me back into tremors but I forced myself to remain still.

"S-s-sister?" It was all I could manage to think of.

"Ah, yes, your sister," I could almost feel the grin in his wicked tone, "As good as done. James?"

"Yes, my Lord," James bowed reverently and tugged on the string dangling from the light. Instantly the room was pitch-black again. James quickly realized his error and yanked it back on, shoved past me and wrenched the door at the top of the stairs open, then dashed back down and again proceeded to turn the light off.

"Idiot. I'm a _shadow_! Remember that you fool!" I squeezed my eyes shut against the intensity of the howl.

"Yes, my Lord," James hissed quietly.

The next words were still dripping with rage, "No matter. Call upon the ghost."

James nodded in the barely nonexistent light from the hallway above.

Fear gripped me again as another ghost appeared in the basement, hair flowing at an excited speed.

"You may release her now," the voice in my head commanded, its pent up rage trying to constrain itself.

The ghost hovered over to Annie and I wanted so badly to rush over to her and stop the ghost from harming her any more…but…my muscles refused to budge. They were still rooted to the spot after their order.

The ghost came up to Annie and brushed her cheek softly. It then retreated, nodded to me…or…maybe my shadow?...then James yanked on the bulb's chain and the basement lit up again and the ghost vanished.

I wheeled my eyes back to Annie and nearly grinned when I saw her stir. She was okay? Oh thank God, she was okay.

The voice, saturated in malice, corrected my thoughts. "No…not God, boy. You mean the devil. There's no God for you anymore."

**A/N: Yeah…here's where the OOC REALLY kicks in. And as anyone who has ever played the game knows, this is NOT how it goes. So, again, I'm not really sure if you could call this a fanfiction, but it's not exactly original so….**

**And if there are any errors, tell me. I only did a quick run through this to "edit" it….so I'm sure it's packed with errors of all sorts. Hehe…bear with me.**

**Hehe….random note: I love the ghosts and James. Especially James, he was fun to write. It was hard to get across what my James is like versus what the game's James is…but he was still fun. Though argh, forgive me, I totally killed my Stan. I did him no justice what-so-e-v-e-r. Ah well….he ended up sounding a little like the game's version. Well, if you could tell the difference, congrats. If you couldn't…just recognize that he is NOT a comic relief character.**

**Another random note (I really love droning on and on, if you can't tell). I personally don't think Ari's parents hate him. They're just bad parents who don't really know how to express their love. And his mom's reaction to Annie being hurt was to take her frustration that she's so powerless to help her out on everyone around her. And Ari's dad…well….he's just incredibly out of it when it comes to pretty much everything. But…that's not what Ari thinks is going on and what Ari thinks is what matters. Haha, who cares about reality? It's all about perception.**

**Oh wow, I really went on a lengthy author's note. So sorry.**

**Thanks for reading this far! Hope you enjoyed (the chapter I mean, not my ramblings).**


End file.
